Arthur's Wedding
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: As promised, Fanficers! Here is the sequel to 'Arthur's womanhood...' Rated M to be safe. Warning: Slash. A/M Mg/G Don't like? DON'T READ then!


It was evening in Camelot, the torches lit up and down the halls and the throne room was dressed up ready for an extraordinarily large banquet. Arianna was with Morgana, preparing herself for the pre-wedding celebration her father had agreed to throw.

"Oh Morgs, I'm so excited!" Arianna squealed.

"And so you should be! I'm so happy for you, Ari!" Morgana grinned.

"I wonder how Merlin's coping with this..."

"Oh, he should be fine. He's a man, what's he got to worry about?"

'Famous last words' Arianna thought. "I still want to check up on him Morgs; I do worry about him... I mean, I know what it's like to be a man... he's probably panicking."

"Okay, Ari. Let me just finish your hair..."

"Morgs."

"Okay! You can go. Just make sure you come back for me to start putting your hair up."

"Thanks Morgs. You really are the best sister ever."

"Thank you... HEY! Don't think I can't see through you, Miss Pendragon!"

But it was too late. Ari was running down the halls to the physician's chambers, giggling.

"Gaius, I'm nervous... I mean, what if I mess up? Uther will never let his daughter marry an idiot like me..." Merlin was panicking.

"Merlin." Gaius tried talking to him.

"Come on, be serious. Even if Uther did let me marry her, he'd have me beheaded in the first week for my idiocy..."

"MERLIN."

"Plus, I have to keep my sorcery a secret from him because he'd kill me if I revealed it..."

"MERLIN!" Gaius shouted.

"Sorry."

"Merlin... you'll be fine."

"Thanks Gaius."

Footsteps were heard down the hall and then a delicate knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Gaius... Are you there?" Arianna called out.

"Of course my dear, come in." Gaius spoke with a softened tone.

"Is Merlin here?" Arianna glided in elegantly.

"Upstairs in his room."

"Thank you."

"Arianna?"

"Yes, Gaius?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Gaius, I do feel gorgeous..." Arianna blushed.

Gaius laughed and got back to sorting out his salves. Arianna knocked on the door lightly and stepped daintily into the room. Merlin was sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Merlin... Are you alright?" Arianna sounded worried.

"Arianna! I didn't know you'd entered!" Merlin was slightly surprised.

"I did knock. You look stressed."

"Well, besides the fact that we're to marry at the end of the week and I have to remain idiot free till then..."

"Merlin, you may be an idiot but you're my idiot. Besides, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you were any different. My father can't stop me marrying the one I love."

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Merlin drawled.

"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe that wasn't the most convincing argument I've come up with..."

"I understand where you're coming from though." Merlin smiled.

"Glad someone does..."

"I'll try my best to understand always."

Arianna smiled. "What are you so worried about? I love you and my father has nothing to do with who I choose."

"But I'm frightened I'll mess everything up and you'll change you mind-"

Arianna cut him off mid sentence with a light kiss. "I will never change my mind, Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "I love you, Ari."

"Love you too, Merlin."

Arianna embraced Merlin and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"Uh-oh... I'm in trouble." Arianna murmured.

"Why?" Merlin was confused.

"Gaius, have you seen Arianna?" Came a voice from downstairs.

"That's why." Arianna got up.

"Ari! I have been waiting for over 15 minutes! What has been keeping you?" Morgana was not impressed.

"Merlin. He was panicking as I guessed."

"Alright... I'll let you off this time, but you're coming with me now to get your hair done!" Morgana took Arianna's hand and dragged her away.

"Morgs, this isn't fair!"

"I don't care, your hair needs doing!"

"Can Merlin come with us?"

"No! It's a surprise!"

"Pleeeease, Morgana!"

"Fine. MERLIN!"

Merlin came down the stairs. "Yes?"

"Arianna refuses to get her hair done unless you're with us."

"Ari, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He's going to watch the routine I have to go through to look good." Arianna was determined.

"How long will it take?"

"Try about an hour. Maybe two, give or take a few minutes." Morgana was casual about it.

"TWO HOURS? You have to be joking."

"Nope. See the torture I go through?" Arianna questioned.

"Well... I'll go with you, but don't expect me to be over-excited."

"Gwen says she has a great idea for your hair, Merlin." Morgana added.

"What?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"We decided if Ari's having a makeover, you will too."

"Oh no no no, I am NOT going through that torture... it's enough just taming my hair to this and that takes five minutes..."

"Five minutes? My god, Merlin, you seriously need to put more effort into your appearance..." Morgana snorted.

"I am not like you ladies. Men don't need routines to primp and preen themselves."

"Well, we'll soon change that. Come on you two, brides and grooms need makeovers..." Morgana dragged both of them towards Arianna's chambers to prepare them for the banquet.

"Morgs...ouch!...could you be a little less...ow!...rough on my hair?" Arianna moaned.

"Your hair needs taming. I am trying my best to tame it and as we say, no pain, no gain." Morgana carried on, tugging on Arianna's knotted hair.

"Well...it's really...unnecessary...to be tugging...so hard! Ouch!"

"Sorry, Ari, but it has to be done."

Arianna sat with a pout, thinking of ways to get Morgana back for the torture. Merlin, on the other hand, was rather enjoying Gwen's little idea.

"Gwen, this looks pretty cool. When on earth did you come up with it?" Merlin queried.

"Well, actually, I was hoping I could try it on Arthur... but I never got the chance and it suits your style of face more." Gwen was cutting and combing his hair.

Gwen finished up with his hair and Merlin looked neatened up at the edges, still with the same sort of style, but more layered.

"You look good, Merlin." Gwen smiled.

"Thanks, Gwen." Merlin got up and went to see how Arianna was doing.

"...OUCH! Morgana! Be careful! It hurts!" Arianna yelled.

"Oh quit whining, Ari. You've had worse battle wounds." Morgana droned.

"Women..." Merlin mumbled.

"Merlin! Let's have a look..." Arianna demanded.

Merlin slipped into Arianna's line of sight and put his head down, blushing.

"You look handsome." Arianna commented.

Morgana wolf-whistled, which made Merlin blush even more.

"Hands off, Morgana, he's mine." Arianna grumbled.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, darling. I'm a lesbian, so it couldn't happen. But, with Merlin looking like he does...I could be swayed both ways." Morgana said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Um...Thanks, My lady..." Merlin was now a bright crimson.

"You're welcome, Merlin." Morgana winked.

Arianna frowned, annoyed that anyone would chat up her Merlin.

"Don't frown, Ari. Morgana was only teasing and a frown doesn't suit your beautiful features." Merlin smiled.

Arianna smiled. Merlin was almost certainly a smooth talker.

"That's the stunning girl I love."

"Aw, young love... You two just make the cutest couple!" Morgana squealed.

After one hour, Arianna's hair was finally done. It was beautifully arranged, her curls were pinned up into a display on the back of her head, with flowers entwined in the curls.

"Ari, you have to be the finest piece of work I have ever completed." Morgana held her head up high.

"You think so?" Arianna did a twirl, twirling straight into Merlin's arms.

"I agree with Morgana. You're definitely a masterpiece." Merlin placed an arm around her shoulders.

Arianna blushed profusely, her cheeks a brightened red. Morgana smiled at her and took her away to change into her gown.

"Don't worry; this part only takes ten minutes." Morgana called.

Merlin sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. As true to word, ten minutes later, Arianna emerged in a silver gown with golden trim and golden overlay.

"Wow." Was all Merlin could come out with.

"Thanks." Arianna put her head down, blushing. Merlin tilted her head back up gently, his eyes locking with hers.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world...the most beautiful girl has agreed to let me marry her at the end of the week."

"You're too smooth talking for your own good, you know that?"

"I'm not smooth talking, I'm just saying the truth."

"Hmmm..." Arianna raised an eyebrow.

Merlin put his hands up and shrugged. Arianna smiled and glided over to Merlin. Merlin looked into Arianna's eyes and smiled.

"Alright, lovebirds, you have an entrance to make. Come on." Morgana was in a purple gown and Gwen slipped in behind her in a yellow gown.

"You both compliment each other nicely." Arianna commented.

"Thank you. I worked hard on her gown." Gwen said meekly.

"Indeed, she's done an excellent job." Morgana comforted Gwen.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's all make an entrance together." Arianna smiled. The four of them set for the banquet hall.

"Presenting to your royal highness..." Jack spoke loudly, addressing Uther. "Princess Arianna and Sir Merlin, along with the company of the Lady Morgana and her loyal serving maid, Guinevere..."

The four made an entrance through the immense doors. Applause came from all around the room. Jack smiled up at Arianna and she placed a dainty hand on his head, stroking his hair.

"Thank you for the introduction, Jack." She whispered.

"No problem... Arianna." Jack mumbled back.

The four of them bowed and curtsied before Uther before taking their seats. Arianna sat on Uther's right hand side and Morgana on his left. Merlin sat beside Arianna. Jack was stood behind them, his face to the floor. Arianna frowned at this.

"Jack."

"Yes, m' lady?"

"Come here."

Jack wandered over to Arianna's side. Arianna turned to her father.

"Father, I can't have this boy stood up behind us. It's making me upset."

"We can't have you upset, Arianna. What do you propose to do?" Uther questioned.

"That the boy be sat with us."

"A peasant sat at the royal table? That is unspeakable!"

"Father, it will only make me more upset. Please, he's just a boy. I still care about my people." Arianna pleaded. Arthur's love of the people was still there in her heart.

Uther noticed the expression on his daughter's face. He hated seeing her upset and he could give her everything she wanted. So, against his better judgement he let Arianna do what she wanted.

"Okay."

"Thank you father." Arianna smiled. "Jack, come sit with us."

Jack was surprised. "Me?"

"Yes you. Come on."

Jack moved to sit on the floor.

"Oh no. You're not sitting on the floor." Arianna patted her lap. "Come on. I won't bite."

Jack smiled. He sat on Arianna's lap, with a big grin on his face. Merlin smiled also.

"Now I'm positive I've managed to get the most beautiful and sweetest girl in the world to marry me." Merlin mumbled into her ear. Arianna's cheeks became tinged with a pink shade. Uther gave a hard glare at Merlin and Arianna gave an even sterner and cold glare at her father. Uther immediately turned back to Morgana who was talking to Gwen. Merlin relaxed slightly in his chair.

"It's alright Merlin; I won't let my father bully you." Arianna whispered.

"Your father can be very intimidating..." Merlin whispered back.

"I know. Believe me; I've been intimidated many a time by him."

"Nice to know I'm not alone."

The pair exchanged loving glances and Arianna took hold of Merlin's hand. Jack smiled at them innocently.

"You two seem perfectly matched, you know. He brings out your sensitive side and you bring out his stronger side." Jack commented.

"That's because our destinies were intertwined since the beginning of time." Merlin explained.

"Wow...that's an awful long time." Jack went wide-eyed.

"Indeed it is, Jack, but if feels like I have known him since the beginning of time." Arianna added.

The banquet was a huge success. Most people enjoyed themselves, including Jack. Arianna and Merlin had made their way back to Arianna's chambers.

"That was so much fun tonight, Merlin." Arianna smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I certainly didn't." Merlin mumbled.

"It didn't help that my father was observing your every move... I think he's a little apprehensive."

"A little? That's an understatement if ever I heard one!"

"Merlin, remember who you're insulting here."

"Sorry, Ari. He's just put me on edge is all."

"Aw, Merlin..." Arianna cuddled Merlin, putting her arms around his waist. "Is he getting to you?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your mockery."

"I'm not mocking you. I'm asking you. Is he really getting to you?"

"Yeah..." Merlin flushed a bright crimson.

"Well..." Arianna wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We can always relax a little."

"How?"

"How? I'll tell you how...does a massage sound good to you?"

"It wouldn't be turned down, if that's what you mean."

"Come on then. Sit on the edge of the bed." Arianna smiled and went to fetch a small vile of oil.

Merlin did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over to Arianna.

"Your top is going to get in the way. You'll have to take it off if I'm to massage your shoulders." Arianna stated.

Merlin took off his top and Arianna sauntered over. She elegantly sat behind him and took a little bit of the oil, coating her fingers lightly. Merlin shivered at the sudden coldness of the oil against his skin.

"Ah! That's cold."

"Well done Merlin. Stating the obvious is definitely your forté."

"So it would seem, _my lady._"

Arianna rubbed his back in small circles, eliciting a sigh of relaxation from him. Arianna smiled and Merlin leant a little further back into her body. Arianna took Merlin by the shoulders and let him lay his head on her lap, massaging gently on his shoulders.

"Just relax, sweetheart." Arianna whispered.

Merlin was slowly relaxing. Arianna saw his eyelids shut slowly as he fell into a deep slumber. She moved her hands to his chest, rubbing gently. Merlin was fast asleep, snoring only just audibly. Arianna stopped massaging and lied down beside him, stroking a strand of hair out of his face and kissing his forehead lightly. After what seemed forever, Arianna fell asleep.

The morning sun dawned on Camelot's grounds. The sunlight seeped in through the window of Arianna's chambers. Arianna stirred from her peaceful sleep.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." She whispered.

She grinned and slid out of bed quietly, not to wake her sleeping angel. Noticing she was wearing last night's gown still, she changed into a short nightgown and wrapped her cloak around her. Slipping out of the door, she sauntered down to the kitchens.

"Cook?" Arianna called out.

"Princess?" The cook emerged with a plate in one hand and a rag in the other.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you had any breakfast for me... It's just that I have someone staying with me also."

"May I be so bold as to ask who is staying with you?"

"I'm to wed him tomorrow. It's Merlin."

"Merlin? Well I never! He's been keeping that one up his sleeve."

"Well, he's been sharing my chambers and I was hoping you had an extra breakfast prepared."

"But of course! Anything to keep you happy, Princess."

"Cook, please, call me Arianna. And, kindly tell me your first name. I hate addressing people by occupation."

"My name is Molly...and as you wish, Arianna."

"Well then Molly, keep up the good work." Arianna smiled.

Molly smiled back and managed to plate up two breakfasts for Arianna.

"Thank you, Molly. See you later."

"Goodbye, Arianna."

With breakfast in hand, Arianna wandered back to her chambers. As she opened the door, she saw Merlin still sleeping, but he wasn't at peace. She placed the plates on the table when Merlin woke up in a cold sweat.

"Ari!" Merlin had his eyes dilated and he was breathing quite fast.

"I'm here, Merlin. It's alright. What happened?" Arianna ran to his side.

"I had the most horrible nightmare... It was terrifying!"

"Shush...it's okay..." Arianna cuddled Merlin close and stroked his hair. "What was it about?"

" Well I dreamt that you died in my arms and I couldn't save you... I was helpless..." A small tear fell from Merlin's eye.

"Well, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Arianna cupped Merlin's face gently and kissed away the tear.

Merlin smiled and cuddled Arianna close to him. Morgana knocked on Arianna's door and entered.

"Morning, lovebirds... Merlin, are you alright?" Morgana sounded worried.

"I'm alright now...Arianna comforted me after the most horrible nightmare..." Merlin smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see some intimacy with you two... intimacy makes love grow stronger."

"My lady, isn't Uther expecting you this morning?"

"He is, but he has requested me later than usual, so I came to see you two."

"Why aren't you with Gwen?" Arianna queried.

"Gwen's busy in the kitchens doing chores. She's gotten double her workload."

"Hmmm... I'll have a word with my father about it. I won't let him put more work on my friends. The workload can be shared out between the other servants, there's plenty of them."

"Thank you, Ari. You're the closest person to a sister I've had."

'You forgot Morgause.' Merlin thought.

"It's alright, Morgs. You've done plenty for me, so I'm doing something for you."

Morgana ran up and cuddled Arianna. Arianna smiled and sent Morgana to go and find Gwen.

"That gets rid of her..." Arianna murmured. Merlin laughed.

"Nice strategy, Ari. What's next?" Merlin joked.

"I had a little something in mind..." Arianna used a more serious tone.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. Arianna kissed Merlin fully and smiled afterwards.

"We're going to get fitted for our outfits." Arianna grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You need to stop hanging around Morgana. She'd be too proud of that smile."

"Oh, but I can't wait to see you in your full knight's armour." Arianna laughed.

"Oh no... How embarrassing... I'm going to look an idiot!" Merlin groaned.

"You'll look dashing, Merlin. I had to wear mine and I looked good in it."

"But you had good looks even as a man, Arianna. I have nothing."

"You have got beauty Merlin, you just can't see it."

"Me? Beautiful? You have me seriously mixed up. I am a clumsy idiot, not a handsome knight."

"Merlin, you are beautiful in your own way. And you're not always a clumsy idiot."

Merlin flushed a crimson colour. "If you say so, Ari."

"I know so, Merlin." Arianna kissed him on the cheek lightly and got changed. She entwined their fingers and they both went to see the blacksmith.

"Hello Princess. Sir Merlin. How can I be of service to you this fine morning?" Gwen's dad was very polite.

"I can see where your daughter learnt her excellent manners from." Arianna smiled.

"Thank you, Princess."

"Please, call me Arianna."

"If it pleases you, Arianna."

"We are here to find Merlin a sword for the wedding tomorrow. It's a public ceremony and he has to look his best."

"I have many fine swords. Step this way, Sir Merlin..."

"I'll always be Merlin to my friends." Merlin interjected.

"Well then, come with me, Merlin, I'll find you a sword which will suit you."

"Have fun, Merlin." Arianna giggled.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he was taken into the blacksmiths to find a sword. Arianna laughed and set back to the castle grounds. She was stopped by a young girl who was running from an elder man, who looked fierce. The girl ran into her without looking where she was going and fell to the floor.

"Oops...look out, little one. Nearly knocked me over." Arianna helped the girl from the floor.

"Sorry, Miss." The girl went to start running again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arianna grabbed the girl by the arm gently and the elder man came closer to them. "Is this your little girl?"

"She is mine. She's my property." The man grumbled.

The girl was cowering behind her, her eyes closed tight shut, frightened.

"Why are you so frightened, little one?" Arianna questioned the girl.

"He bought me off my real parents and uses me as a slave." The girl started to cry silently.

"That's barbaric." Arianna took off her hood. "By order of the crown princess of Camelot, she is no longer allowed in your care. She shall become a serving girl in the castle."

The man looked surprised and bowed lowly. He let Arianna take the girl back to the castle without question.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Arianna looked to the girl.

"I don't have a name, your highness." The girl put her head down in respect.

"Well, we'll find you one. And call me Arianna." Arianna raised the girl's head gently and smiled.

"Yes, Arianna." The girl smiled.

"You're very pretty... I reckon you'd suit the name Daisy."

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty darn sure."

"I like the name."

"From now on then, you're Daisy." Arianna smiled. Daisy grinned. Arianna took Daisy's hand and Daisy skipped alongside her.

Merlin finished his looking in the blacksmiths and had just entered Arianna's chambers to find her with a small girl, who was looking very thin, upset and distraught.

"Ari..." Merlin murmured.

"Merlin! Thank god you're here. This young girl is Daisy. She's been abused most terribly. I managed to stop the man who did this to her." Arianna ran over to Merlin and introduced him.

"Sir." Daisy curtsied lowly. Merlin winced.

"Please, do not curtsy before me... and call me Merlin."

"Merlin... that's a very nice name." Daisy complimented.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled at the girl.

"Daisy, you look hungry. When's the last time you ate?" Arianna was worried about her.

"Um... three days ago." Daisy looked down to the floor.

"Oh, you poor thing. I'll see if I can get you something. Molly's bound to have some scraps..." Arianna went off in search of Molly. Daisy went to sit on the floor when Merlin stopped her.

"Oh no. You sit on a chair. Ari won't be impressed to find you sitting on the floor. Come on." Merlin offered a hand out to Daisy and helped her up off the floor.

"Thank you, Merlin. Why is Arianna kind to me? I am nothing special..." Daisy turned her head away.

"She cares for her people and you are one of them. She loves her kingdom very much."

"Arianna will make a great queen. She is an amazing person."

"Indeed, she will make a fine queen. And I am to wed her tomorrow."

"She is a very lucky lady to have someone who's unique like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know about you. I know your secret. I have a gift too."

"...! How could you tell?"

"As soon as someone walks into the same room, I can detect if they have a magical presence."

"You are very talented, Daisy."

"Thank you."

Arianna soon re-entered with a plate of scraps. "Here you are, Daisy. Some food."

"I am most grateful, Arianna."

Daisy took a piece of bread and ate it, eating slowly. When she was finished, she had a small smile on her face. Arianna smiled.

"Look at you...you're filthy. Morgana!" Arianna called out.

Morgana made an entrance. "You called, Ari?"

"Morgs... I have a little friend of mine here, she's called Daisy and she's not too clean. Don't suppose you and Gwen could give her a little pampering?"

"But of course, Ari! Anything to make you happy." Morgana looked over to Daisy. "Hey, sweetie. You come with me and I'll make sure you get cleaned up and looking like a princess." Daisy's face lit up and she ran to Morgana's side.

"Thank you so much!" Daisy grinned. Morgana smiled back and ushered Daisy into her chambers to get cleaned up.

"I'm glad I made one of my people happy today. My kingdom matters so much to me..." Arianna sighed as Daisy left.

"You'll make a wonderful queen, Ari. I am so very lucky to have someone like you agree to be by my side forever..." Merlin took Arianna's hand and smiled. Arianna smiled back and kissed Merlin, placing a hand gently to his cheek.

"And you'll make an excellent king. In time... You'll make an excellent father, I'm sure."

"Is that a promise?"

"More than a promise. It's our destiny." Arianna blushed a very deep red while Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Morgana made an entrance later on into Arianna's chambers.

"Ari... I have someone here you might want to see." Morgana called out.

"Coming, Morgs..." Arianna wandered in to find Daisy primped and preened. "You clean up nicely, don't you?" Arianna smiled at Daisy, who was blushing.

"Thank you. The lady Morgana was very sweet in agreeing to do this for me." Daisy whispered.

"You've gotten very bashful. Come on, I'll introduce you to my father." Arianna held out a hand and Daisy took it shyly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin queried.

"It'll be fine. My father has to accept everything I do. Or he isn't truly my father."

"Okay..." Merlin said, still unsure. Arianna set off to the throne room with Daisy, Merlin following closely behind.

"Arianna! My dearest daughter..." Uther opened his arms out for an embrace which Arianna returned.

"Father. I have someone here who requests to work in the castle." Arianna stepped aside to reveal Daisy.

"Your highness." Daisy curtsied lowly before Uther.

"The girl has manners. Why do you want to work here?" Uther questioned.

"I was rescued by your daughter, sire. She saved me from a man who was abusing me most terribly. I have no-where else to turn to, sire."

"She's quite the little dot, isn't she? What job did you have in mind?" Uther softened towards the little girl.

"I was hoping to become your daughter's handmaiden... I'm good with needlework."

"Please, Father?" Arianna pleaded.

"It would save Morgana's poor hands. You are accepted. You are to begin as soon as possible." Uther declared.

"Thank you, your highness. You are most gracious." Daisy curtsied lowly once more.

Uther was impressed by the small girl.

"Jack!" Arianna called out.

"Yes, my lady?" Jack stepped out of the shadows.

"You are Merlin's new manservant, since I now have a serving maid. Your skills have earnt you promotion."

"Thank you, my lady." Jack smiled.

Arianna curtsied quickly before leaving the throne room, followed by Daisy, Jack and Merlin.

"Arianna, I don't like the king...he's scary." Daisy whispered.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea." Merlin grumbled.

"Oh hush." Arianna frowned. "Don't worry, Daisy, my father has that impression on most people, but I won't let him harm you."

"Okay... if you're sure." Daisy cuddled closer to Arianna's side.

"He won't. I protect all of my people and their rights are my highest priority."

"She's right. I'll protect you if it comes to it." Merlin agreed.

Arianna smiled. Merlin smiled back.

"What time do you want me to start duty, sire?" Jack queried.

"Well, I'm a pretty late sleeper, so... we'll say mid day." Merlin guessed.

"That's an awful long time to sleep in. Arianna gets up at dawn."

"Two hours after dawn then. Just don't be surprised if I don't respond for the first few minutes."

"Get him up at dawn. It will do him good to get into a routine." Arianna demanded.

"Yes, my lady." Jack followed humbly.

"Does that mean I have to get up the same time as Jack?" Daisy sounded disappointed.

"If you're to be my handmaiden, it will mean so. I'm sure Gwen can help you if you get in trouble." Arianna tried to break the news gently.

"Oh...Well, I'll try my best, Arianna, but I might be a little bit late to start off."

"It's alright. Merlin was my manservant and he was always late. But, I know you shall try your best."

Daisy smiled up, pleased to have Arianna as her friend and her teacher. Merlin frowned at the previous comment.

"Don't frown, Merlin. I was only being honest." Arianna smiled at Merlin and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. That soon made Merlin smile. "You three may leave me for the evening. I plan to talk to my father alone."

"Why am I not allowed?" Merlin queried.

"It's about the wedding tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you in your chambers." Merlin gave Arianna a quick kiss before taking Jack and Daisy to Gwen.

"Father, what are you doing?" Arianna questioned as she entered the throne room once more.

"I was seeing which material would be best for your gown." Uther replied. He was holding a white silken, satin material in his hands, holding it up against his frame.

"You were trying it out on yourself first?"

"Well, I had to make sure we had the best material for you."

"Um...Okay."

"I want you to have the perfect wedding, Arianna. I care for you very much."

"I know you do, father." Arianna placed a hand tenderly on Uther's shoulder.

Uther reached a hand up to his shoulder and stroked Arianna's hand gently.

"I couldn't possibly ask for a more beautiful and understanding daughter. I'm very proud of you, Arianna."

Uther turned to face her and smiled. As impossible as it seemed, Uther smiled.

"You really are proud of me? Even after what's happened to me?" Arianna had a tear in her eye.

"Of course. I was proud of you when you were Arthur and I am proud of you that you are Arianna."

Arianna let her tear fall. Uther embraced his daughter, a tear in his own eye, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Well then, shall we pick out some materials for you?" Uther queried.

"I'd be delighted to. That white material you had earlier was beautiful...You have good taste." Arianna smiled and picked up the material once more.

An hour later, Arianna emerged in her chambers where Merlin was waiting for her. She was surprised to see a bath prepared with a note beside it. She opened it and it read:

**Arianna, **

**Since we are to wed tomorrow, I decided that I would pamper you this evening. Hopefully this will fit in with your schedule. When you're in the bath, call out my name.**

**Merlin x**

"Hmm..." Arianna smiled and she undressed, climbing into the bath. "Merlin."

"Good evening, Ari." Merlin greeted. "I take it you got my message."

"Yes, I did. What exactly do you have in store?"

"You'll see."

Arianna raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Merlin called a bottle of massage oil to his hand, the bottle hovering over. He poured some onto his hands and gently started rubbing her shoulder blades. Arianna gasped at the coldness of the oil, but she soon relaxed into the motions of Merlin's hands.

"Why so romantic all of a sudden?" Arianna murmured.

"Well, you're my future wife; I will need to keep you interested." Merlin answered simply.

"This certainly is interesting... you've been doing a lot of research I shouldn't wonder..."

"I got a few tips from a friend...she knows best."

"She?" Arianna's tone deepened to a frustration. She became suddenly annoyed by the fact Merlin had seen another girl for tips.

"Morgana always seems to know how to impress you."

Arianna softened instantly. "You got tips from Morgana to impress me?"

"Wasn't easy, mind you...but you are worth every minute."

Arianna smiled. "Merlin, you didn't have to. You already have my heart."

"But I want to assure you that you've made the right choice in staying with me, because I will put myself out to make you happy, Ari."

Arianna was touched by the comment. She felt as if her whole world had just suddenly gotten better. She climbed out of the bath and went behind her screen to change. She emerged in a Pendragon red silk gown which reached her knees. Merlin looked to the floor in politeness, unsure if Arianna wanted him to look. Arianna tilted his head up gently to look into his eyes. Their blue orbs locked and Arianna gave Merlin a hot-blooded kiss.

"Merlin...I have a question."

"Yes, Ari?"

"What is your surname? I never thought to ask."

"Well... I don't think my surname is important since the Pendragon name needs to carry on, not mine."

"You mean to say you'll become Merlin Pendragon?"

"Yes. Your name needs to live on."

"Well...It's unheard of, but my father will be pleased to know his name and bloodline will be ongoing."

Merlin smiled. "We need to rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh...do we have to rest right now? Can't we have a little fun first?" Arianna put her hands round his waist and smiled up at him.

"If you want... up to you."

Arianna smiled wickedly before turning to the bed. She climbed onto the bed and rubbed the space beside her.

"_Mer_lin..."

Merlin responded by walking over to her and lying beside her. Arianna placed a hand on his chest.

"There's way too many layers between us..." Arianna whispered.

"I can always help with that..." Merlin murmured.

"Work your magic."

A second later, both she and Merlin were bare on the bed. All that could be heard from the halls was muffled giggles.

Dawn emerged on the castle grounds, the sunlight streaming through the windows of Arianna's chambers. Daisy was up with Jack, ready to serve Arianna.

"Jack... Should we disturb them? After last night I doubt they'll be up..."

"Well, they did say dawn, Daisy. Come on."

They both knocked on the chamber doors lightly before entering. Arianna and Merlin were both awake, talking to one another in hushed tones whilst sat up.

"My lady?" Daisy spoke.

"Daisy!" Arianna quickly pulled the covers up a little higher, blushing a deepened crimson.

"I did knock. So did Jack. We wondered if you were up yet."

"Well, we are awake, just not up and about. We could have been completely uncovered, next time, knock louder."

"Yes my lady." Daisy lowered her head, blushing. Jack was also blushing but he went up to Merlin and whispered something into his ear.

"Nice one." Jack whispered. Merlin ruffled Jack's hair, laughing.

"Well, today's the day. Daisy, could you get Morgana and Gwen? Because I'm sure they'll want to dress me up like a doll for my big day." Arianna asked.

"Of course, Arianna." Daisy exited and went to fetch Morgana and Gwen.

"Jack, be a sport and pass me my shirt, please." Merlin was polite.

"Of course, sire." Jack passed him his shirt, trying not to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Your hair...it has something on it..."

Merlin reached up into his hair and got a sticky finger.

"Ah. Jack, could you get me a bath?"

"Of course, sire." Jack was laughing his head off, while Merlin was blushing a really bright red. He returned with a tub full of water which Gwen helped Jack to carry.

"Your bath, sire."

"Thanks. And call me Merlin."

"Very well, Merlin. Anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks for the bath. You get going and see if Daisy needs help."

"Okay."

Jack left and once again it was him and Arianna.

"You want me to wash your hair?" Arianna questioned.

"You have your own problems to face. I think I'll survive." Merlin responded.

"Okay... If it didn't take so long, I would argue, but there's no point if I have to be put through torture again."

"But all that torture is worth it. You look even more beautiful."

Arianna smiled. "You get your in your bath to get rid of that nice bit of effluence you seem to have missed."

"Alright, miss sarcastic..." Merlin was blushing. "Gwen and Morgana are waiting for you."

Arianna laughed and left to find Morgana and Gwen. Merlin warmed up his bath and washed his hair.

Arianna had the finishing touches put on her gown before Morgana and Gwen lead her to a mirror.

"Ready Ari?" Morgana smiled.

"Okay, ready. Show me what you've done." Arianna closed her eyes.

"Okay... One. Two. Three." Morgana unveiled the mirror and Arianna opened her eyes. She looked astoundingly beautiful. Her hair was entwined with flowers and her dress was embroidered at the edges with pearlescent sequins. Arianna gasped at her reflection.

"I'm...I'm stunning." Arianna let out a small giggle. Morgana and Gwen both squealed.

"I can't believe it! It's my Ari's big day!" Morgana squeezed Arianna tightly. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Morgana had a tear in her eye, smiling.

"Aw, Morgs... I'll still be Ari. Marriage will not change me." Arianna smiled at Morgana, a tear in her eye also.

"Don't you dare cry! You'll spoil our work!" Gwen laughed. Giggles erupted all around.

"You three don't look too bad either... My maid of honour and bridesmaids." Arianna looked over to Morgana, Gwen and Daisy.

"Can I carry your dress, Arianna?" Daisy asked excitedly.

"Of course. Just be careful you don't trip."

Daisy grinned and skipped out the door. Morgana and Gwen followed her, with Arianna close behind.

"Well... I look an idiot. Officially." Merlin moaned whilst wearing his chainmail.

"You look fine, Merlin." Gaius reassured him.

"It's the stupid sword. It's throwing me off balance."

"Merlin, Arianna wants you to wear this. It's her special day, don't you go and ruin it."

"I said I'd wear the stupid thing for her. This is ridiculous." Merlin continued to moan.

"Merlin!" A voice cooed delicately from outside the door of the physician's chambers.

"Come in and have a laugh." Merlin drawled.

Arianna stepped in and smiled at Merlin.

"You look dashing, sweetheart. I like a man in chainmail...Where's your signature red neckerchief?" Arianna waltzed in gracefully.

"Ari...You look...astonishingly gorgeous." Merlin's jaw dropped. "And I didn't want to wear the neckerchief because I was thinking you'd tell me to take it off."

"No... I want you to wear something you'll feel comfortable in. I'm not exactly comfortable in this dress, but I'm wearing my necklace...which, by the way, has a portrait of you inside." Arianna blushed.

"Me?" Merlin was slightly red.

"Would you like to see?"

"Um...sure."

Arianna fished out her necklace from her cleavage and opened it to reveal a small portrait of Merlin.

"I think it captures every element of you." Arianna murmured.

"I could help to make it capture-every-element of me." Merlin whispered.

"You could?"

"Yes. Only if you want me to."

"Please."

Merlin muttered something, his eyes flashing a gold colour. The portrait had a gold twinkle in the eye and it could smile and move.

"That's amazing."

"That will have to be hidden from your father. He'd destroy it as soon as he found it."

"I know. I sleep with my necklace locked away. My father can't get to it."

Merlin smiled. "You better get going. Your father would be furious to find you here."

"Why do you worry about him so much?"

"Because of my gift. I wish to keep my head."

"I won't let him take you away from me. I'd rather kill him than let you go."

Arianna placed a hand tenderly to his cheek and kissed him gently. She exited reluctantly and sent in Morgana and Gwen.

"Oh my goodness! Merlin! You look a state! We so need to get you groomed! You too Jack, you're a mess too!" Morgana began her work on both the boys.

Merlin was actually kind of thankful for Morgana's rescue. After an hour, they made their way to the throne room for the ceremony.

A huge band of music sounded as Arianna stood behind the throne room doors. Everyone was anxious on the other side of the door, waiting for the bride to reveal herself. Uther came to the doors, standing beside Arianna.

"I can't believe it... my daughter walking up the aisle..." Uther was crying tears of joy. Arianna cuddled her father and took his arm as the doors opened.

"It's alright father, I'm a big girl now." Arianna whispered, looking slightly like a ventriloquist.

Uther walked his daughter up the aisle to where Merlin was waiting for her. He took his daughter's hands and smiled at her, handing her over to Merlin. He was handing his most prized possession to a sorcerer which he didn't even know about. If he knew, it would be his nightmare coming true. But, in his usual idiocy, he just carried on. Geoffrey of Monmouth was waiting for them both, smiling.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond this knight and this princess into holy matrimony..." Geoffrey began. After the vows, Geoffrey went on to crown Merlin as prince of Camelot.

"Citizens of Camelot... I give you your new Prince and Princess." Geoffrey's introduction was met with huge cheers. "And you may now kiss your bride." He turned to Merlin. Merlin flushed a bright red which the crowd all responded with 'aw'. Merlin lifted off Arianna's veil and smiled. They shared a small but very feeling filled kiss. The crowd all cheered and the pair smiled. The two most powerful forces in Camelot were now united as one.

"Merlin..." Arianna sounded slightly worried.

"Yes, Ari?" Merlin didn't like the sound of her tone.

"I have some news..."

"What?"

"Remember that night we spent together? Well..."

"Oh god. You mean..."

"I'm pregnant."

Fin.


End file.
